Revelations
by Soot
Summary: Chekov/Sulu Slash . Sequel to 'A Second Chance'. Chekov and Sulu finally discover what they are hiding from each other.


Title: Revelations

Summary: [Chekov/Sulu Slash]. Sequel to 'A Second Chance'. Chekov and Sulu finally discover what they are hiding from each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: Since I got some reviews saying that people would like to see a sequel I decided that I would write it. Clearly I have nothing else better to do with my time other than to sit around and write Chekov and Sulu stories. Now I've wrote that I now know that I really need a life. LOL.

Oh - and I'm sorry for the worlds worst summary!

***

_Sulu's hands were red with Chekov's blood as he continued to apply pressure to the wound. Chekov was mouthing something but no words were escaping him. Kirk took over the job of applying pressure to the wound from Sulu. Sulu took Chekov's hand in his own and squeezed it hard. The young Russian's hand felt cool and clammy in his own. Sulu didn't need to be told that Chekov was going into shock; he could not help but notice the restlessness that was affecting the young man along with the anxiety._

_"Chekov?" Sulu asked leaning in. "Pavel!" Sulu used his other hand to hold Chekov's head steady so he could talk and reassure him._

_Chekov's eyes flickered several times. "Pavel!" Sulu let go of Chekov's hand and lent right across him; his hands on both sides of Chekov's face. "Pavel; don't go to sleep!" Sulu wasn't even sure if Chekov could understand anything that he was saying. Chekov opened his eyes again; they now held a vacant look compared to the original alert look and his lips were beginning to tinting blue. "Stay with me Pavel, stay with me". Sulu pleaded as his eyes filled with tears as he witnessed Chekov loosing the fight for his life._

_Chekov was still mouthing something. "What is it Pavel?" Sulu asked as he tried to lip read. "I don't understand Pavel - I think it's in Russian!" Sulu nearly cried out in frustration. "What are you trying to tell me?!"_

_Sulu could faintly hear shouting in the background and it remained in the background until Sulu was dragged away from Chekov's side by Kirk who had wrapped his arms around Sulu's waist and lifted him up and carried him away._

_"Pavel!" Sulu shouted, struggling to get away from Kirk. "PAVEL!"_

Sulu awoke screaming Chekov's name.

Sulu heart was racing and his eyes were wild as he realised that he had been reliving the horrific memory of Chekov dying again. He shuddered, wishing that the memories would just leave him to sleep in peace.

Sulu calmed himself with a minute of steady breathing before considering doing anything else. He reassured himself that Chekov was alive because he was just threw the bathroom in his own quarters asleep; but because of the memory of what should have been Chekov's final minutes replaying inside his head, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and got up to go and check on Chekov.

Sulu entered Chekov's quarters quietly and was relieved to see that all Chekov had done since he had left him was nestled down into his covers. Sulu sighed with the relief before walking silently over to the bed. Sulu knelt next to Chekov's sleeping form and pulled the cover back slightly before he brushed a hand threw the Russian's hair lightly. Chekov never stirred; he was still under the influence of the drug.

Sulu wanted to kiss the young Russian but he had been raised better than that. He would not attempt to steal a kiss under any circumstance, especially considering Chekov was trusting him to look after him and not to take advantage of him whilst he had those god awful pain killers in his system.

Convinced that Chekov was still alive and breathing, Sulu retreated back to his quarters and deciding that since his mind would not be able to focus on anything not to do with Chekov, he tried to salvage some sleep that he desperately needed.

***

Chekov screwed his eyes shut as he felt the pain intensifying as he regained consciousness. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and brought his knees up as far as he could get them, breathing hard threw grating teeth. No matter what position he got himself into, the pain would not subside to anything close to 'painful but bearable'. The medication would leave him in a sleepy haze for a short while despite the pain.

He just kept repeating to himself, 'Hikaru's safe', and that was enough for him to justify the pain. He would have never forgiven himself if Sulu had gotten hurt and he could have prevented it but didn't. No matter how bad the pain was now - it was only temporary; if Sulu had been hurt or killed though the pain he would have felt would have been permanent.

Chekov tried to remain as still as possible in constant agony for an hour. Then as the cycle would dictate; Chekov couldn't bear the pain much longer and he got up and went to the bathroom to hunt out the medication again.

Chekov dreaded something he referred to as 'The Pain Tsunami'. He dreaded it because the pain it involved was so intense and sudden that it left him paralysed until it passed as suddenly as it arrived. He never knew when one would hit him. Every time he had to go somewhere he just had to chance it and silently pray that it wouldn't happen.

This time though the gamble didn't pay off.

Chekov dropped soundlessly to his knees before curling up on his side on the bathroom floor, the intense pain making the smallest of movements painful. It even hurt him to breathe. He knew the sudden pain surge would pass in a few minutes and he would regain his ability to move again, but until that time came, he was paralysed on the bathroom floor.

***

Sulu laid in his bed waiting for sleep to come. He wasn't even a little sleepy and cursed the fact that the sandman wouldn't pay him a visit. He had laid awake for two hours and his only thoughts were about Chekov. In a way though, he was glad sleep hadn't overpowered him. If he didn't sleep - then he couldn't dream. He sighed and kicked his bed cover off him deciding that he was too hot. He knew that in two minutes time he would want the bed cover again because he had suddenly gone cold; but he didn't care. He had done this several time by this stage and the more he found himself doing it, the more he found it killed the monotony.

Sulu crossed his arms over his chest and let his eyes wonder around the room. He was itching to go and check up on Chekov again. He knew he loved the Russian but there was only so many times one could check up on someone before it became obsessive. Even with that thought in mind, Sulu gave into the want but mentally told himself it was the last time he would do it on a whim. He had originally decided on specific times that he would go and make sure Chekov was alright, but so far he found he couldn't stick to them.

_'I'm becoming obsessive compulsive'_. Sulu thought to himself as he yet again swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. _'One last quick check up won't hurt though'._

Sulu rubbed his aching eyes as he walked over to the bathroom. He never thought he would find Chekov laid completely still on the bathroom floor.

Snapping back to reality, Sulu skidded to a stop on his knees in front of Chekov; his hands shooting to Chekov's neck on instinct to check for a pulse. Chekov felt Sulu's cool slender fingers quickly brush his hair to one side and before pressing against his neck. For a second the pain came second to Sulu's touch; Chekov loved how the Asians hands felt when they were for what ever reason touching his skin.

As Sulu was checking for a pulse, the Pain Tsunami began to relinquish its hold over Chekov. Chekov let out a shaky breath. Because of the intense pain he'd experienced, the normal amount of pain he had been suffering from seemed slightly lessened for short period of time. Chekov got his arms beneath him to push himself up only to be assisted by Sulu who had gotten his hands beneath his arms.

Sulu helped position Chekov against the wall before checking him over quickly, silently praying that he hadn't hurt himself again. Chekov watched Sulu silently, knowing that his protests would land on deaf ears, not that he particularly wanted to talk much.

Sulu, when he was satisfied that Chekov hadn't inflicted any more damage onto himself, retrieved the medication that he knew Chekov was in the bathroom originally for and handed him a single tablet.

Chekov looked at the tablet Sulu had handed him with disgust and loathing before throwing it away from him. Sulu followed the tablet's path with his eyes and noted where it landed before turning his attention back to Chekov who suddenly looked like he wanted it.

"Pavel; this was supposed to be my burden to bear - not yours". Sulu said as he placed a hand on Chekov's shoulder. "What made you take it?"

"Could not bare to see you hurt". Chekov said slowly and gave Sulu a small, tired smile.

Sulu shook his head. "Are all Russians this stupid?"

"Only vhen ve hawe reason to be".

"Pavel?" Sulu could have sworn that there was a hint in those words. Chekov kept his eyes steady for a couple of seconds before dropping them to the floor. Chekov shifted and Sulu wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable with him close or if it was the pain. Sulu; even though his aim wasn't to take advantage of Chekov; decided that the Russian was awake and alert enough to protest if he disagreed with what he was about to do. To Sulu; it was now or never.

Sulu placed a hand delicately on the side of Chekov's face. Shifting his weight so he didn't lean on Chekov, Sulu lent in close till his lips were inches away from Chekov's before capturing them in a delicate kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, just enough for Chekov to learn about what Sulu was feeling towards him without any words having to be spoken.

When Sulu broke the kiss and pulled back, dreading that he had miss judged Chekov's words, he was relieved to see that Chekov had a genuine smile on his face despite the pain; the dark circles that had encircled his eyes since the incident had noticeably lightened. Sulu was about to kiss him again but more passionately when Chekov's smile faltered. Chekov slid sideways down the wall and Sulu helped him to the floor, his eyes wide with worry.

"Pavel - what's wrong?"

"Intense ... pain ... it vill ... pass". Chekov ground out threw clenched teeth. He couldn't believe that the 'Pain Tsunami' had struck him twice and within minutes of each other.

Sulu no longer need an explanation as to why Chekov had been laid on the bathroom floor when he had found him; now it was now pretty damn obvious.

Several minutes passed (to Sulu they seemed like an eternity) before Chekov let out a shaky breath showing that the pain was relinquishing its hold on him once again. Sulu hadn't realised how tense he was until his muscles relaxed and he felt a dull ache in his arms. Chekov swallowed hard before opening his eyes again.

Sulu decided for Chekov that he was going to stay in his quarters with him so he could keep a close eye on him. Not only that, he could also dismiss the obsessive compulsive behaviour he thought he was developing. Sulu also decided that Chekov was going to take that good awful tablet again.

Sulu helped Chekov back to his feet and Chekov instinctively leaned against him. Sulu wrapped an arm around his shoulders before leading him back into his quarters. Chekov found it odd at first but then realised Sulu's intentions. It just reinforced the knowledge that he already had; he had fallen in love with the right person.

Sulu helped Chekov to sit on the bed before returning to the bathroom to retrieve the tablet. He returned to Chekov's side with the tablet and a glass of water.

"I do not vant to take it Hikaru". Chekov tried to hand Sulu the tablet back.

"When you're asleep you're less likely to inflict more damage on yourself. Not only that; you won't be in any more pain for several hours". Chekov chewed his lip in thought. The pain was bad, but the tablet to Chekov was a sign of weakness, an easy way out. Sulu noticed Chekov trying to justify the tablet and decided to tip the balance in favour of taking the tablet.

"It's not a sign of weakness Pavel". Chekov's head shot up with Sulu's words.

"It is not?" Sulu sighed on the inside with relief knowing that he had hit the nail on the head. He'd been hoping that he didn't completely miss judge what Chekov was thinking.

Sulu smiled to reassure Chekov that he was telling him the truth. Chekov looked at him threw wide, dark brown orbs before nodding in defeat and took the tablet. He handed the empty glass back to Sulu when Sulu held his hand out to take it off him. Sulu took it back to the bathroom so he could find it the next time Chekov needed it before returning to Chekov side and helping him to lay down on the bed before he fell asleep sat up.

As Sulu turned to go to his desk so he could get himself comfortable with a book about botany, he was surprised by Chekov's hand finding his wrist and stopping him. "Don't leave". Chekov pleaded. Sulu could see that Chekov's eyes were cloudy with sleep but found he didn't have the heart to say no to him, after all Chekov had saved his life.

Sulu crawled into bed next to Chekov and pulled the drowsy Russian close and held him tightly. Chekov murmured something in Russian before drifted off to sleep; Sulu's hand constantly brushing through Chekov's silk brown hair. Sulu knew he liked it because just before the medication had taken full effect, Chekov had sighed with a small smile gracing his lips in place what had been previously a moan of pain and despair of having to resort to the medication.

After a few minutes of holding the young Russian close, Sulu began to feel his own eyes closing. Knowing that it would be futile to fight a necessity that he knew he badly needed, Sulu snuggled up closer to Chekov and allowed his eyes to close, satisfied in the knowledge that Chekov was now well and truly safe.

End.

A/N: I really hope that it lived up to expectations.


End file.
